Gay, perhaps?
by Anayokari
Summary: Ed finds himself with a little problem...       Slight implied RoyEd


Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal alchemist, never will...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GAY, PERHAPS?**

"…I mean, how come, after all these years, I've never even _once_ been the slightest bit attracted to a girl? Seriously, don't you think that's a bit weird? Yeah, I could understand it when me and Al were looking for the Philosopher stone; I simply didn't have the time for that kind of stuff. But that's years ago now! I've never really thought about it, but I always just expected it would kind of just happen when I got settled down. Meeting a nice girl, getting married and have a few kids, something like that. But no! It's been six years, _six years_, and I haven't even looked at a girl! I only realized it myself when Mustang pointed it out, and that says something. Kind of pathetic, huh?"

"No, not pathetic. Sometimes you need other people too tell you something for you, because you cannot see it yourself. But it's not quite normal what you're describing either."

"Exactly! It's not normal. I don't know what, but _something_ is wrong with me, and I'm going to fix it. I'm hoping for your help though, to figure out what this _wrong_ might be."

"Of course I'll help. If I can that is."

"Good. What really annoys me though, is that I didn't even figure it out myself. I did feel lonely, and very lost for a long time after Al got his body back and went home to Risembool, but I kind of just ignored it and drowned myself in work. It never even entered my mind that I might want someone to share my life with, or at least have someone I could love a little, and who would love me back. Isn't it scientifically proved that humans can't live without love?"

"That is true. But surely you have someone who loves you. Your brother loves you right?"

"Yes, but he's so far away, and he's busy loving Winry and his kids right now. He barely calls me at all anymore."

"That's sad to hear. But are you calling him?"

"Yes, in fact I am, but he almost always is busy working or watching the kids or something. And it would be nice if he called me sometimes too, you know."

"Yes, I understand. But don't you have anyone else? No friends?"

"No, that's the problem. The only person I ever hang out with outside work is Mustang, and that's mainly just sitting at a bar drinking, or visiting Hughes family. I feel kind of uncomfortable doing those kinds of things with anyone of the others from work. Roy was the one who ever so smartassly pointed out that I hadn't ever had a girlfriend and as far as he knew had even flirted with a single girl. He gave me the friendly' advice to start dating or I would become infertile or something in close future… Hey, what are you laughing about!?"

"Ehm, forgive me. It was nothing, just a cough."

"Bastard… Bet you're enjoying this, huh? You get to listen to other people's more or less embarrassing stories all day, and all you need to do is nod and think to yourself how great your own life is!"

"Well, I assure you, being a psychiatrist isn't just fun at all. You have no idea how boring it is to listen for hour after hour at someone else's extremely uneventful life story, and give them advice in things like whether they should bake apple or prune pie at Saturday's tea party."

"Ah, secret of the psychiatrist! But, just out of curiosity, have I been one of those extremely boring stories that you would just have to endure? Because then you are one hell of an actor, seeming that interested in my life for all these years!"

"Oh yes, I have excellent acting skills. I didn't have to use them on you though. Listening to your life story has been more like having an action movie being described for you, and it has been most interesting to be allowed a close look into your very…unique personality."

"Well that's something. Glad to entertain you, in any way possible."

"My, thank you."

"You're very welcome… Now back to the actual issue, my lacking attraction for the opposite sex. What can you do about it?"

" Umm, I'm not sure, actually. There might be one thing though…"

"What? Tell me, I'll do anything to fix this!"

"Well, if I'm right this isn't something you can just fix´. Have you ever thought about…"

"What?"

"Have you ever considered you might be gay?

…

"THE HELL!?"

"I'm not saying you positively are gay, I'm just asking if you've ever thought about it! You keep talking about girls and girls, so I just wondered if your mind was so locked up on that that you never even considered your own sex. Also, the only people you say you're comfortable with are your brother and General Mustang. Did you notice you called him Roy once in this conversation? You're obviously close…"

…

"Ahem..."

"I…Need to... I need to think about this… I'll just...Bye."

"Good bye, Ed, see you for our next session."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AU:** A little something I wrote when I was bored. Don't actually know exactly what it's about...Tried to imply at least a little RoyEd, no story is complete without! ...Rewiew? If you think I can improve in any way, please tell me! I want to get better before I write any longer fics!


End file.
